


A Dance of Decadence

by ArtHistory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Kabuto and Orochimaru are a couple now. Spending time together means meals together. Meals together means Kabuto realizing how much he likes watching Orochimaru eat. Kabuto liking to watch Orochimaru eat means more eating. More eating means...well...it means a lot of things.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Dance of Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been ages since I wrote so pure pornography. This is straight-up feedism porn, you're welcome. Comments make me write more! Enjoy a nice, fatty one-shot in these dark times.

Heart in his throat, the grey-haired ninja knew this was his fault.

“Kabuto” His Lord Orochimaru purred, raspy voice somehow smoothing like a melted butter into his ears, wrapping around his brain and  **squeezing** like a python, making forcing Kabuto’s thoughts into a mess of heavy breathing and desperate arousal/ He moved with such a graceful across the room, flowing in his steps until suddenly Kabuto found himself pinned to the wall, one of Orochimaru’s hands pressed into the wall mere inches from Kabuto’s face, the snake-ninja’s ivro skin and golden eyes boring into Kabuto, thin lips exposing teeth that formed into a grin so incredibly  **pleased** with himself that Kabuto could scarcely hiccup out a response to Orochimaru’s teasing, sing-song comment of:

“Whatever is the matter?”

Dear god. He’d created a monster. And he couldn’t even say he was innocent in doing so.

It had started three months ago. Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru had always been close, growing ever closer the longer they spent together. Oddly enough the sex, wild and passionate and always prompted by the older, long-haired snake’s  **teasing** sending Kabuto into a frenzy, had emerged long before the softer, gentler marks of kissing, holding one another, and talking about things other than plans for the destruction of their enemies. Once that started to happen, they were...official. Lovers. A couple. This was, of course, no shock to...well anyone in Otogakure. And so their chambers were joined, expanded, and the two had nearly half a floor in the main base to themselves. All their time, now, was essentially with one another. Sleeping, bathing, and, what proved to be dangerous, sharing meals.

Their first breakfast together, Kabuto realized there was going to a problem. His Lord Orochimaru, pale, shirtless, silky hair somehow perfect as he lazed in bed, so delicately yet  **eagerly** scooped up a mound of eggs and rice. Kabuto flushed, mouth dry, as the snake-man’s tongue so quickly slipped from his mouth, tasting the mass for gobbling it down. The platter disappeared in a matter of seconds, and Kabuto stood, rushing to the bathroom, barely needing two pumps of his aching cock before his eyes rolled back in head, collapsing back against the door and slumping to the ground. Yes, this was going to be a problem. But also…

It was a problem that Kabuto quickly made worse.

Beneath his notably composed, calm persona, a roiling fire roared within Kabuto. He needed to see that again. Needed to watch Orochimaru dive into meals, snacks,  **food** with the ravenous greed of a snake witnessing an abandoned clutch of eggs. To watch those golden eyes go wide, that elegant tongue flicked out and snatch whatever is set before it, to witness that pristine, ivory neck bob and gulp as the greedy, gluttonous ninja swallowed more, more, more. 

And so, their meals became larger. Platters of fatty tuna. Rich, endless bowls of pork ramen. Heavy, decadent curries. All of which vanished with shocking speed as Orochimaru decimated as much as was placed before him. Soon, snacks became a common occurrence. Bowls of candies that Lord Orochimaru’s greedy tongue flicked out to gobble up. Anything that didn’t require unwrapping - nuts, chocolates, dried fruit - meant the entire bowl was snatched, tipped up, and emptied into Orochimaru’s gullet. Ivory cheeks swelling like a chipmunk’s as the man’s throat bulged with needy, hungry swallows.

All the while, Kabuto watched. It was...perverse. Almost voyeuristic. Certainly evil. To watch the scheming evildoer, the legendary sanin, his snow-white lover  **gorge** himself like a spoiled emperor. To glut himself into multiple stupors throughout the day, only to awaken and eagerly begin again like a serpentine Dionysus. Kabuto’s teeth sank into his lower lip as his hollow-stomached lover’s middle would swell to flat, then round, then bulging. A mountain of warm, rich white that Kabuto would only dare to rest his cheek against, measure with his hands, his fingers when he was sure his Orochimaru was fast asleep. Soon that hollow middle was permanently flat. Then, his lover’s belly has gorgeously biteable, rich lower lip of sweet cream which jutted so indignantly, so proudly from below his navel. Lord Orochimaru had caught him staring once, and since then had kept himself clothed any and every time they were together. This had, of course, meant a lack of sex that, in turn, meant Kabuto was a horny mess beneath the thin veneer of control he projected at all times. Watching Orochimaru gorge himself had become a painfully erotic experience, Kabuto having to duck into bathrooms, closets, simply out of sight from his lover to needily pump his aching cock that seemed to spring to life the second he witness Orochimaru again. So this? The creation of the sex-god snake man before him? 

This was his fault.

“Kabuto” Orochimaru purred again, snapping Kabuto from his regretful reminiscing before stroking a pale thumb along the grey-haired ninja’s jawline. He tipped Kabuto’s chin up, smiling wider, eyes almost predatory as - Oh dear god - As Orochimaru  **pressed** something wide, round, and  **soft** into Kabuto’s rock hard abs. Sparks flew in Kabuto’s brain as he stuttered, stammered, his face going beet red as Orochimaru released him, backing up and reaching behind his back to undo his broad, purple belt.

“You think you’re so clever don’t you, Kabuto?” Orochimaru rasped, chuckling eagerly as the belt fell to the floor around him. His arms glided through the tan fabric of his overshirt,which was quickly pulled up and over his head.

Kabuto’s mouth fell open, salivating at the sight before him.

Still clothed, there was no hiding the enormous, jutting  **mound** of belly attached his lover’s waist. The black turtle-neck was without exaggeration  **screaming** around Orochimaru’s mountainous gut. Kabuto’s cock surged to attention as Orochimaru’s nimble fingers grasped its hem, slowly rolling the shirt up and over the endless dome of his  **gut** . Fuck, his Lord had a  **gut** now. Undeniably huge, fat, overfed. His once lithe, elegant, near-feminine lover was holding a mountain of lard atop what was once a hollow, rock hard stomach.

“Oh shit” Kabuto breathed, cock going near purple with arousal, pre-cum leaking through his dark pants, “Oh, L-Lord Orochimaru!”

Orochimaru’s grin spread impossibly wider as his smoothed his hands to the bottom his bulging gut, hefting it, giving it a delicious  **bounce** before tracing up it, hands only pausing to give a  **squeeze** to the generous love handles blooming along his doughy sides, filling up both his hands with what couldn’t be called another but  **tits** . Round, full perfectly  **suckable breasts** that rested in a delicious pout atop the shelf of Orochimaru’s bare gut. The turtleneck fell at the older, snake ninja’s bare feet as he padded slowly back towards his Kabuto.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Orochimaru growled, his hands drifting up and down, rubbing the endless dome of his gut as Kabuto panted, gasped, and gulped.

“Meals becoming slowly larger. Snacks appearing at my side. My Right Hand vanishing off into the bathroom every hour of the day.” Orochimaru threw his head back, cackling as Kabuto went redder, “You must’ve thought you were the mighty little villain! Blowing up your lover, your boss, the man who’d trust you no matter what. Kabuto would  **never** be so insidious - I knew, Kabuto. I knew that  **this** ,” Lord Orochimaru said, quickly  **thrusting** his gut into Kabuto’s firm, tight abs, pinning the man back against the wall, gut bulging, overflowing the grey-haired ninjas sides, leaving him swamped in a warm, soft sea of bare, white blubber, “was driving you  **mad** , Kabuto.”

Orochimaru took a step back, making a show of hefting up his gut to reach the button of his pants, struggling to undo it and letting out a dramatic sigh as his middle, the budding pad of ivory fat at his crotch expanded free, the zipper giving up in an instant.

“I love it when you squirm, Kabuto.” Ororchimaru teased, gliding his thumbs over his love handles and slipping them into the band of his pants, slowly sliding the black fabric of it and his undergarments down, exposing the man’s decadent, double-wide hips, kissing thighs.

“So I ate. And I ate. And I  **ate** myself into, well...” Orochimaru licked his lips, cock  **slapping** his underbelly as he stepped out of his pants, spreading his smooth, doughy arms wide, “Int-Oof!”

Orochimaru landed on he and his Kabuto’s bed with a gasp, golden eyes wide before a smile exploded across his face. He eagerly let himself be flipped over, arching his back so that his gut hung low beneath him, finally showing off that wide, round,  **fat** ass to his lover, hissing as Kabuto gave the endless, right cheek a fierce  **smack** .

“Into a greedy, gluttonous, overfed  **pig** of a snake.” Kabuto roared. His glasses tossed aside, the man struggled out of his shirt, his pants, landing another sharp  **slap** to Orochimaru’s hip, growling as the older man’s ass wobbled, rocked from the force of it.

“Eating and eating, gorging yourself into an  **obese parody** of the legendary sanin to what? To make me snap? To make me do  **this** ?” Kabuto panted, unhinged, furiously grabbing two, rich handfuls of Orochimaru’s round, full, fat ass and giving it a rough  **wobble** . Orochimaru nearly keened in arousal, crying out Kabuto’s name as the force of his lover’s hands send his handing gut and meaty tits jiggling in kind. The ivory snake reached quickly for some lube on the bedside table, slicking his pre-cum soaked cock and sliding the lube under his bulging, mountainous gut, between his thickened, wobbling thighs. His chest met the sheets as Orochimaru’s hands reached back, cheeks flushed as he needily spread himself wider.

Kabuto’s pupils were like dinner plates, his muscular chest rising and falling as he slicked two fingers, leaning over his Orochimaru and  **chomping** into the man’s doughy back as he hurriedly worked him open.

“My lord, my lover, my hungry, greedy  **hog** .” Kabuto growled, free hand grabbing another handful of Orochimaru’s ass, kneading the lard there as he kissed, sucked, marked every inch of Orochimaru’s back as he could.

“All this, all this just to drive me wild. To make me mad for you. To get me to do  **this** ” Kaubto teased, slipping his fingers out and gliding his aching cock between Orochimaru’s blubbery cheeks.

Orochimaru gasped, flushing redder.

“Yes! Fuck! K-Kabuto I-I want you ferocious. Unhinged.” He half-ordered, half-begged, one hand moving to pump his own, ivory cock, the other grabbing, kneading the rich, warm, rising dough of his fattened belly. That earned another harsh  **SMACK** to Orochimaru’s ass, the snake sanin’s eyes rolling back in his head as he felt just how much of him there  **was** now. Just how much he’d gorged, buried his toned, lithe, fit form in mounds and mounds of wobbling cream.

“Congratulations, pig.” Kabuto said, leaning up, over his Orochimaru, breath hot against the man’s ear, “You’ve driven me to madness.”

One of Kabuto’s hands took a fistful of Orochimaru’s long, dark hair, tugging his head up and back as he drove himself into his wide, gluttonous, dark god of hedonism. Each thrust sent both men reeling, Kabuto and Orochimaru panting out the other’s names, the older man balancing himself on his plump forearms, sweat beading at his forehead, the feel of it, of his body quaking as the grey-haired man plowed him making his heart pound. He was so fat. So out of shape. Such a goddamn-

“Pig.” Kabuto groaned, “My gorgeous, perfect, enormous fucking  **pig** .” Kabuto cried out, tugging Orochimaru’s hair tightly once again, picking up momentum as his sweta began to make his toned, muscular body shimmer, contrasting intensely with the rich mound of vanilla pudding moaning before him.

“You wanted me unhinged? My demeanor snapped? Broken? Well it is now.” Kabuto huffed, puffed, “I love to see you eat. Gorge. To watch that clever tongue seeking out more and more to taste, to swallow. I love to watch your stomach bulge, round, and soften. To see you eat yourself into a stupor. To glut until you can barely move, think.” Kabuto growled, pumping faster now, releasing Orochimaru’s hair to  **lock** his hands onto Orochimaru’s generous love handles, using the man’s own fat to center himself, his arousal, his desperation.

“Well I’m out now. Your servant. Your corruption. I’m going to keep feeding you, Orochimaru. I’m going to keep you gorging, glutting. Keep you eating and eating until you’re nothing but the endless image of hedonistic pleasure. Until everyone can see, can rock in fear of what a huge, powerful, fatty  **pig** you are. Until everyone that sees you knows exactly what I did you to you. Until everyone knows you’re  **mine** !”

Orochimaru keened. His underbelly suddenly painted with his ecstasy, hands gripping the sheets before him as his back arched, toes curled in abject pleasure. Kabuto was only seconds behind, filling up his lord, his love, his Orochimaru with his desperate affection, collapsing against him, onto him, mouth still wantonly kissing, mouthing the man’s softened back. Kabuto slowly pulled out, both men finding their way into each other’s arms. They laid for a moment, before Orochimaru sleepily said,

“Kabuto,”  
“Yes, Lord Orochimaru?”

“Send for one of the servants. I’m so, very,

**Hungry** .”


End file.
